


Something changed

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Oh my God I'm sorry for breaking Scott's heart in this story.Kudos and comments welcome! ;)Join the ship at: protect-daniel-james.tumblr.com
Relationships: Daniel James/Scott McTominay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Something changed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I'm sorry for breaking Scott's heart in this story.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome! ;)  
> Join the ship at: protect-daniel-james.tumblr.com

Sharing a room with Daniel proved to be a torture, especially when the boy decided to parade around the room in his boxers only. He would get undressed and _then_ , only in his underwear, decided to look for his shampoo or some other bathroom stuff that was still unpacked from his luggage. Scott's eyes followed him around the room, scanning every centimeter of his beautifully pale skin, hardly even breathing at that sight - he loved it when his eyes could freely wander over Dan's body, discovering the freckles and bruises that sporadically appeared. Dan had no tattoos and his skin seemed to be just so soft, clean and pure that Scott wanted to touch it, just to make sure it's even real. Sometimes, Dan caught him staring, and he laughed at that. "What are you staring at?"

Scott always had to come up with a new explanation. There was no way he could tell the truth - that just seeing Dan half-naked like this makes him go crazy, longing for the touch of his skin. Dan never seemed to really pay attention to it, he just laughed it off and went about his business as usual.

This time, Scott watched him from the couch, sprawled there, with the TV turned on in front of him, but his interest was only in the young boy with curly hair who came back into the room with the white towel wrapped around his waist, looking for some lotion in his baggage. Scott's eyes traced the line of the towel, so dangerously low, and then focused on the shape of the well-toned arms. He was hard almost immediately, knowing how embarrassing this evening is going to be if Dan just keeps on doing his little provocations. _If he at least put on a shirt or something_ \- 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to find the best position to hide his erection. He'll have to get rid of it later in the shower - or maybe, he could do it right now, when Dan's showering? No, no, he'll wait, he won't risk it now - he'll wait until he's safe and locked inside the bathroom.

Having a room with Dan was also the best kind of painful because occasionally, their hands or knees would touch when they were sitting in front of the TV, or when opening and holding the door or, well, just because Scott was always close to Dan anyway and it was hard to avoid any contact. Dan's wide-open eyes always looked confused, as if a slight touch of their hands was something completely alien to him, and Scott just tried to smile as if nothing happened.

He's been in love since Dan arrived. The first moment he laid his eyes on the new boy, his heart skipped a beat, and he, who never believed in love at first sight, followed the Welshman like a shadow ever since. Even now, when Dan is out of sight, Scott can't quite get him out of his head. He pictures him in his head - getting into the shower, turning the tap on, letting the water do its job - and it's not even anything graphic, no, his mind is too shy to picture anything inappropriate. He still only things of the water running down Dan's neck and then his chest, Jesus Christ, _his chest_. Scott buried his fingers into the pillow lying on the couch. Why was it so hard to get over Dan's chest? Why was it so hard to get over anything slightly connected to James? Scott felt like he would be willing to learn Welsh, ride a dragon and move to Swansea just for Dan to smile at him again. 

Maybe he could get a glimpse of that body - by an accident, well, a _planned accident_. If he needed to use the bathroom and Dan was still in there, he could just - stare for a moment or two. Oh God, he _would_ stare. But just a tiny glimpse of Dan's body - fuck, he really should stop thinking about being a creep.

He tried his best to stay focused on the program on the TV but nothing in the world could save his mind from going back to picturing Dan in the shower. When he heard the water stopped running, he held his breath for a while. _Alright_ , he thought. _This is it_. _Now, Dan's gonna be getting dressed and all, and - and it won't be weird if I knock on the door to just - ask if I can go in to use the toilet_ \- _because I just REALLY have to no_ w _\- just to - just to be with him in the room full of steam and_ -

Before he could even finish his thought, he was already up on his feet and on his way towards the bathroom. 

"Danny?" He could feel the lump in his throat as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I just use the toilet?"

"Yeah, sure," came the answer from inside. "The door's not locked."

The bathroom was indeed full of steam, that was the first thing McTominay noticed upon entering it; the mirror on the wall was all steamed up and Dan - Dan was standing in front of it, just drying himself off with the towel, in a very chaste pose.

"Hi," Scott heard himself saying without even thinking about it.

"Hi," Dan laughed awkwardly, stopping for a while with the drying process.

Scott waddled towards the toilet, not sure what to do now - he didn't really need to use it so desperately, but what was he to do now? He glanced over his shoulder - Dan was just getting in the bottom part of his pajamas. 

_Fuck._ He can risk it all for the boy. 

He _will_ risk it all. 

He made the few steps back.

" _Hi_."

It was the stupidest thing to say (again), but he couldn't help it. He just needed to say something to get Dan's attention and not just stand there like a fool, waiting for Dan to notice him.

Daniel's dark hazel eyes (God, there were even water drops caught in his eyelashes) looked up to him; and Dan looked completely confused. His face still had its shine and the cute lost smile. "What are you doing?"

So lost. So confused. So innocent. 

So - beautiful.

So worth risking it all for.

Scott grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him closer, opening his mouth for the kiss - the first-ever kiss - with _the boy_. His crazy heartbeat calmed down in the second their lips met, softly at first, but then, in deepening the kiss, as their tongues collided, Scott desperately held onto Dan's hair and kept him close, just to continue the kiss for a good couple of seconds - 

He felt it almost immediately. As soon as he kissed Dan, he felt those tiny hands push up against him in a desperate manner, and as seconds passed, he even felt the tension in Dan's body, the refusal and the disgust.

_No._

_No._

_He can't let him go now._

Dan's body felt so good in his arms, his hair soft, his lips sweet - just as he'd imagined. How could he let him go? His resistance was weak. He was just so tiny and soft - it made Scott want to cry, really. No. He'll kiss him again.

As powerless as Dan's defense was, it was still there. Scott couldn't ignore it; his conscience couldn't. 

He couldn't deny it. Dan was pushing him away.

He didn't fuck this up, did he? He couldn't let Dan go now. If he lets him go - he'll lose him forever. He can't. He just can't.

He'll hold onto him as long as he can because - he can't let Dan go now. Not after this.

He broke off the kiss while already whispering a thousand apologies but still holding Dan by the hair firmly.

" _Danny - Danny I'm sorry - so sorry_ \- " His eyes were shut tight as his fingers tangled in the boy's hair.

"Get off me!"

"No - Danny, please, don't fight - "

Dan tried to get away from the unwanted embrace with a desperate pull, and Scott reacted in the worst way possible - by placing his hand over Dan's mouth. He knew immediately how bad this could look, and he regretted every single one of his decisions from the past hour but he still couldn't let Dan go. He felt like letting him go now would mean letting him go forever. By now, there was no good decision to make. He knew he would either hurt himself by letting Dan go, or hurt Dan by not doing so.

What was there to do?

"No, no, please, Dan, no, I'm not gonna hurt you, please, just - "

The desperate whimper that Dan made his insides twitch. How could he do this to the poor boy? That wasn't like him. Hurting Dan - he never wanted to do that. The sheer pain of hearing Dan's muffled cry for help made his arms go weak, and he released Daniel from his grip, feeling defeated, broken and humiliated.

"Dan, please - "

" _Fuck off_!"

Dan's hoarse voice cut sharp like a knife.

Oh God, no. He couldn't have fucked it up - not like this - not forever - 

"Dan - Dan, _I'm sorry_ \- "

"Get away from me! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry - "

"Fuck off!" Dan repeated, and this time, it sounded even more repulsed.

_Oh, Danny. What have we done?_

He tried to reach out with his hand but Dan yanked away.

_What have I done?_

Daniel stood in front of him, free, independent, broken away, breathing heavily. "Don't touch me," he warned him, his eyes fierce.

"No, I won't- "

"Get out of here - "

Scott has never seen the boy like this, raging, with clenched fists, and there was nothing in his usually so deep eyes - nothing but disgust and revulsion, something that didn't suit his usually so pretty face. Scott's vocabulary was completely exhausted by now, and when he tried to plead yet another word, his throat was too dry and clenched to let any sound out.

"Leave me alone," Daniel spoke, voice back to its normal pitch. His look remained defiant. "Now and _forever_."

Scott nodded, unable to answer as the tears rose into his eyes. He knew he'd lost him. _Forever_.


End file.
